Spiral
by Katherinne McKay
Summary: Serena is the assistant drum major at her local high school. Told in he pont of view from her memry.
1. Chapter Prologue - Names

Title: Spiral  
Chapter: Author's Notes  
Rating: PG  
Author: Melody Brooke  
Warnings: Manga Names used.. some changes.. see chart below  
  
Alrighty.. This little story is something that I thought up as I was listening   
to my favorite CD.. which just so happened to be on my favorite song. Any who,   
this might be confusing, but then again. .  
  
Also, this story is really short. Be forewarned.  
  
  
I know what Bunny is going through. Please don't flame me, this will have a   
strange turn of events, and I thought that you might flame me for it. Just to   
give you a heads up: It has to be this way, otherwise the sequel, IF there is   
one, will, in its self, have an even stranger turn of events. This is not for   
those who are faint of heart. .  
  
  
BunnySerenaSerenitySailor MoonTsukino Usagi. . etc. .  
AmiAmiSailor MercuryMizuno Ami. . etc. .  
ReiReiSailor MarsHino Rei. . etc. .  
LitaLitaSailor JupiterKino Makoto. . etc. .  
MinaMinaSailor VenusSailor VAino Minako. . etc. .  
DarienDarienTuxedo MaskPrince EndymionChiba Mamoru. . etc. .  
AndyAndrew. . Can't remember his Jap. name. . etc. .  
SammiBunny's bro. . sorry, I can't remember his name either. . etc. .  
  
Note to all the Chibi-Usa fans out there:  
She's not in this story.  
  
For those who enjoy magick, who live for the mother, and those who believe. .  
  
Let the story start.  
  
(Additional ANs: I know that isn't how to spell magic. . Bear with me. . Its   
who I am. .) 


	2. Chapters 1 & 2 - Walking Through the Doo...

Title: Spiral  
Chapter: Chapter 1 : Walking Through the Doors pt. 1  
Rating: PG  
Author: Melody Brooke  
Warnings: Manga Names used.. some changes.. see chart in the Author's Notes (previous part)  
  
~* *~  
I can remember how it all began, walking through those double-doors   
for what had to be the millionth time since I had hi high school, the smell of   
the freshly-shampooed carpet, and then the feeling of mirth when I opened   
the extremely polished doors of what was to be my home-away-from-home for the   
next few months. That's when I thought that I couldn't do this, and that I   
really wasn't cut out to be in the position I was in.  
  
Yes, dear reader. I was the assistant drum major for our high school   
marching band.  
  
The try-outs had nearly guaranteed my position, with there only being   
three people to try out. One I knew would get it, because the students got to   
vote you in, and, well, she was best friends with everyone in the whole   
school. Don't let that fool you, she had experience over me, having tried the   
previous year, only to loose because someone stole the music she was going to   
use.  
  
The other, he was slightly inspired to get the highest position he   
could get in the band, but not enough. Granted, he did have a way cool   
salute, one better than mine, but he didn't make the cut. Perhaps it is best   
to keep your wrists straight while conducting.  
  
As for me, I was a total nervous wreck. I mean, my hands were shaking   
during the total of four minutes that I was directing the music from the   
tape, and for the three that I directed the band in the playing of the   
national anthem, in B flat, which is a really bad score. It still haunts me   
in my dreams at night, and I can still play it on my flute to this day. My   
salute was weak, and the voice commands even worse, earning my the nickname   
of "Rabid-Chihuahua".  
  
But here I was, having beaten the guy that had gone just after I did.   
Gulping in some air, I prepared for my first day of camp. It was a promising   
day, which ended at five in the evening.  
  
The next day was the same as before, and I won't bore you with the   
details, except for this one: I had to face my fear of high places. I shudder   
at the thought. The whole week went on that way, until that Thursday night.  
  
I was on my way out the door, when our new band director asked me to   
stay. Since I was to direct the drum line, he wanted me to stay and test my   
teaching skills and help someone who was a rookie and had never picked up a   
drum stick in her life.  
  
Needless to say I did. I don't regret it. The drummer's name was   
Rei. I had heard a lot about her from our mutual friend of Mina, but didn't   
know that this was the same girl. Mina always called her Ralina, as that it   
was her first name. I taught her how to read her music, and got her to say   
'crash' every time she had to use the symbols, and then we got off topic.  
  
If there is one thing about me, it's that I am about as   
scatter-brained as our band director admits he is. I let it slip that Mina   
was a good friend of mine, even though she was in a lower grade, and how we   
would talk on the phone a lot during the day, and she talked about how she   
had a friend named Mina too. That's when I realized a connection, but kept it   
to myself.  
  
That's when we started talking about special abilities that we could   
do, and what we dreamed about. We talked for hours, and around eight, I   
finally confronted her about her real first name.  
  
We became best friends after it all, and every dream I had screamed   
that It wouldn't last and that I would end up being hurt, but I didn't listen.   
My dreams have been wrong before, and I have blocked most of them out. I am   
happy to say that they have yet to come true.  
  
As the weeks went by, so did Band Camp. I was mortified that our band   
had shrunk from the strong 60 members, to the lesser 30 that we had at the   
time, most of which were rookies, and the flag line.  
  
But, we did well through the whole camp, even though at the last   
minute the BOE decided to yank our trip to an out-of-town camp, which led us   
to stay at the school. It was all fun.  
  
The first practice that was after the camp was when I met all the   
managers. School had started, and our football season was about to head off   
to a roaring start. That's when I met him.  
~* *~  
  
  
Title: Spiral  
Chapter: Chapter 2 : Walking Through the Doors pt. 2  
Rating: PG  
Author: Melody Brooke  
Warnings: Manga Names used.. some changes.. see chart in the Author's Notes (previous part)  
~* *~  
  
I had gotten into the habit of waiting at the front door of the school   
to wait for the managers, since they had all had somehow gotten into my   
little clique, much to my delight. Hey, the more the merrier.  
  
The first of two busses stopped, as it always did, and a new guy got off.   
He carried a clarinet case in one hand, and held the strap to his 'clear or   
mesh book bag' with the other. He stepped onto the bottom step, and I asked   
if he was here for the marching band. He said yes, and I led him inside. I   
didn't greet the managers from my clique.  
  
We talked, and then we had to go down to the field. While walking, we   
met back up with Rei. I introduced them, and I could see some sparks fly from   
Rei's eyes. It took me a little while, but I finally learned his name (and if   
you're wondering, I'm extremely bad with names), which was Andy. Talking,   
walking, and then stumbling down the hill. I dread to think about what his   
first impression was of me.  
  
So, I did my thing, standing on the sidelines in front of Rei, while he   
just sat and watched, not really having a job for the day. Then the rest of   
my clique showed up with some water. Hey, it was really, really hot for an   
August day.  
  
Practice ended, and we started on the trail to get back to the band   
room. I had a bass drum on my back, and just before we started up the hill   
that I had stumbled on, I turned to Andy and said, "You know, you are just the   
type of person I'd fall for." He looked surprised, then gave me a smile and   
started up the hill.  
  
I was shocked that he would have that reaction. I just stood there,   
gawking, I believe, that I could say something like that so. . calmly. Then   
the jerk, Darien, saw the look I was "supposedly" giving to the hill, and   
said a few choice words, and I got really mad.  
  
That night, I couldn't help but to think of those eyes, and how they   
seemed to be able to read through my soul. Sure, I do have secrets, but I   
think that with that one glance, he was able to read the journal that seemed   
to be my life. With this thought flashing by, my eyes closed and I drifted   
into another battle.  
~* *~ 


	3. Chapters 3 & 4 - Birthday Blues

Title: Spiral  
Chapter: Chapter 3 : Birthday Blues pt. 1  
Rating: PG  
Author: Melody Brooke  
Warnings: Manga Names used.. some changes.. see chart in the Author's Notes (previous part)  
~* *~  
  
The next part in our little trip into memory lane is my birthday. It   
made me mad, I mean, my birthday was on a Friday this past time around, and   
we had an *away* football game that night. Although, now that I think about   
it, it was the best birthday since. . ever. Oh dear, I'm getting off-topic,   
aren't I?  
  
Told you I was scatter-brained.  
  
So, here we are, riding the bus to the game of the week. I was sort of   
depressed, but who wouldn't? I mean, football game, Friday night? Not to   
mention that Marching Festival would be the next day. Did I get a chance to   
have time alone? No! Well, the game was, for the most part, during the   
day-light hours. That was the day we peaked, meaning that it was the best   
performance that we put on.  
  
After half-time, we were told that we were chosen as "Band of the   
Week," and that was pretty cool. It's like, yea! Best B-Day present! All right!   
But, from then on, things were different.  
  
During third quarter, a.k.a. break, I was talking to Andy. Rei was mad   
at me, and one of my friends from school told me to quit flirting with Andy.   
I was confused, because I had never tried to flirt with someone, much less in   
my sparkly uniform. So, I broke off talking with him to find out why Rei was   
mad at me, which took some prompting, and me nearly going into tears.  
  
That's when my worst fears were confirmed. She had a crush on Andy, and   
had since she had met him. Truth be told, I liked him since the week after I   
told him that I could fall for him, but, being the friend I am, I didn't tell   
her. Instead, I told her that I was trying to get him to go out with her,   
trying to play "Cupid." She had started crying somewhere in my little speech,   
and I started to wonder if I had said the wrong thing.  
  
I'm proud to say that I didn't. We rode the bus back home, and I told   
Andy my whole story, about how I was a normal 15. . no, scratch that, now a   
16-year old teenager by day, and Sailor Moon by night. He looked at me, with   
a strange look in his eyes, and said, "I know." I think he was glad that I   
had told him the truth, since I had been hiding it from him for over a month.  
  
We started walking into the band room, when Rei said something. I said I   
couldn't stand it anymore, then asked both if they liked each other in a   
romantic sense. They both said yes. Then I said that they were now dating,   
then Rei said she wouldn't go out unless the guy asked her out. Andy did, and   
they got hooked up.  
  
For the umpteenth time since we had met, I fell asleep with his eyes   
flashing through my mind, and had dreams of the day to come, that started way   
to early in my eyes.  
~* *~  
  
Title: Spiral  
Chapter: Chapter 4 : Birthday Blues pt. 2  
Rating: PG  
Author: Melody Brooke  
Warnings: Manga Names used.. some changes.. see chart in the Author's Notes (previous part)  
~* *~  
  
Keep in mind that I am no where near a morning person. I walked into   
the school though, eyes trying to shine bright, and my head held high.  
  
I was asleep in twenty minutes.  
  
I still don't know what made me wake back up, but I know that I had a   
group of people staring at me and laughing. Andy wasn't there yet. I sat up,   
and then went out and bought some Starburst from the candy machine. Blast   
that school, always putting something so tempting outside of *BAND* class. .   
They're trying to kill us, I tell you!  
  
When I walked back in, Andy had arrived, and he was talking to Rei.   
Getting all the managers that were around them to come with me, claiming that   
I needed *all* their help. Only Lita knew what I *really* wanted them away   
for, so I explained to them the whole deal, and they agreed that they should   
have some time together.  
  
Before I knew it, Ami, who was a clarinet player, came over to give her   
two younger sisters some money for the day. Our band director called for us   
to get on the bus, and we all filed on, Rei and Andy beside Lita and me. We   
were listening to some strange things on our CD players, mostly old marching   
songs, since we couldn't play them this year because they were too easy. To   
be blunt, Danger Zone, Sweet Child O' Mine (believe me, the version that is   
in our library is really easy..), Cary On Wayward Son, etc..  
  
We stopped for lunch. Stake N' Shake. That's a good place to eat,   
except that it took us nearly an hour and a half to get our food, and only   
had about fifteen minutes to eat it in.  
  
They didn't want to bring me my milk shake. Darn those people. I wasn't   
the only one that they did that too. Most of the people at my table wanted   
one. It took us up until we left, but darn it, they gave it to me.  
  
Ha. They wondered why I got so hyper just thinking about one.  
  
The whole time we were there, I kept bouncing in my seat, repeating   
over and over, "Gotta have my Mikkie Shake.." with Andy and Rei sitting on   
either side of me, while I was sitting at the head of the table. I could   
tell that they were getting annoyed, until they brought out the cheese fries.  
  
Darien's group decided that it would be funny if they started chanting   
to the "little fat man" that would bring us good luck at the competitions.   
They would chant it at all the foot ball games.  
  
"Or-ee-o.. OOOOOOOOORRRRR-ree-o.."  
  
Let's see if you can figure out what they were saying..  
  
We headed on to the school where everything was at, and we listened to   
the Beatles, mainly, "Hey Jude," Rei's favorite song.  
  
We got there, and then I left to change with the flag line, which was a   
real task alone. Hey, it is! You try wearing a three-piece suit that zips in   
the back, hidden by sequins.. Ooh.. sparkly..  
  
We were the first to go on that day, and we did rather well, it being   
our first time being at one of those things. That's when they started to do   
the messages over the loud speaker.  
  
"We have some telegrams for the bands that are in the stands right   
now," they said, saying a few funny messages. "The people at John County High   
School wish to say Happy Birthday to their assistant Drum Major, Serena   
Tsukino." I turned beat red, and tried to hide in the corner of the fence   
that surrounded the bleachers we were at. The managers and my friends   
wouldn't let me.  
  
They did that a total of three times throughout the day, and i could   
have killed them. But then we got the scores.  
  
We brought home trophies. That made me really proud.  
  
On the way home, we slept. Well, most of the way, at least. I talked to   
Lita about some shows that we watch, and then we finally drifted off   
somewhere between the marching festival and the state capitol.  
  
When we got back to school, I had successfully taken off my top to my   
uniform and put back on my new top that I had gotten from my sister. Now,   
that was a real treat. It was hard to do. Remember, I didn't let anybody see   
me.  
  
When we got back, most of the people had their rides there already.   
Andy, Rei, and I were walking into the band room while we were telling our   
life stories.  
  
More or less, I had a great time. Maybe my birthday wasn't so bad after   
all.  
  
Except for the fact that I like Andy.  
~* *~ 


	4. Chapters 5 & 6 - Halloween

Title: Spiral  
Chapter: Chapter 5 : Halloween pt. 1  
Rating: PG  
Author: Melody Brooke  
Warnings: Manga Names used.. some changes.. see chart in the Author's Notes   
(previous part)  
~* *~  
October was a quiet month. I walked to the exit where Andy and the   
other managers came out every day after school, and Rei always stole him   
away, which I didn't mind too much.   
  
Everything was going well, until Homecoming came along.  
  
I swear, I will never drink that punch again. *Somebody* had to put   
something in it that made me get drunk. Thank Spirit, I wasn't the only   
person that made me that way. Rei decided that she was going to take   
advantage of how I was and partnered me up with Andy for nearly every slow   
song. Heck, she tried to get me to swing dance with him. Thing is, I can't,   
so I got to watch them dance, with me trying to sort my thoughts out. My   
mind kept going back and forth between 'Tell Andy you like him,' and   
'You'll get hurt if you do.' Needless to say, I heeded the last thought and   
didn't tell him a thing.  
  
I got caught up in a dance with this guy named Melvin. Let me tell   
you, he's way taller than I am, which made it really strange for me. Heck,   
he was taller than I was without my high-heeled shoes on, which made me   
"shortie" to him.  
  
At the end of the dance, the punch had worn off, and I was talking   
to my friends. I can't recall what Andy told me, but all I remember is   
that he was going up against what I was that night, and that he might not   
be coming back. Thinking back, I realize how nervous I was.  
  
The night ended, and I went home.  
  
The following Monday, I asked Amy, who rode his bus, if she had   
seen him. She told me she had, and asked why. I explained that I had   
feelings for him.  
  
The worst thing happened after that. She told me to tell Rei that I   
liked him.  
  
I mulled over it from then until band practice, when I finally came   
out with it, as blunt as I could be. She smiled and told me that she knew   
the whole time, and that she knew that Andy liked me too. Of coarse, I   
didn't believe her, and she said she'd prove it, but she was going to break   
up with him first.  
  
Shocked, I told her to do it as gently as possible. By then we had   
gotten to the doors where the managers come in to get to practice. He   
didn't show up.  
  
So I waited. He didn't show up on Tuesday, either. He wasn't   
outside where we normally meet on Wednesday. I was staring to get worried.   
He didn't come to practice on Thursday.  
  
We didn't see him for another week. It was almost as if he had   
disappeared.  
  
But on the following Friday, we had an away game. I remember   
sitting with Lita, and we were talking about the situation. Meaning, how   
was I going to tell him? We had it nearly all figured out, when he came   
walking out of the woods toward the bus.   
~* *~  
  
Title: Spiral  
Chapter: Chapter 6 : Halloween pt. 2  
Rating: PG  
Author: Melody Brooke  
Warnings: Manga Names used.. some changes.. see chart in the Author's Notes (previous part)  
~* *~  
Lita noticed where I was looking, and asked me if I wanted him to sit with me. I asked if it was OK, and she said she'd find a seat near us. Being in the position I was in, I asked the person in front of us if she could sit with her. She said yes, and then Andy got on the bus.  
  
The whole ride to the football game was one big party with the three of us. We played all sorts of games, with the last being Truth or Dare. I warned Lita not to ask about *that*, and Andy asked me what it was, and I said he'd find out soon enough.  
  
Just before we got to the place where we were going to eat, Lita asked him how he felt about me. I buried my head in a pillow I was holding for someone, so I couldn't hear a thing they were saying. I knew that if I hadn't have, then they would have teased me about how red my face had gotten.  
  
When we got to the chicken place, Andy was led off by Rei. I was nervous about telling him, and I told Lita that as soon as Rei broke up with him, she could give me that truth. They came back, and she went on ahead, and I answered that I liked Andy. Hope hooked us up.  
  
That whole game was like a dream. The band did well, I got jealous of the other drum major's uniforms (theirs were white, ours were black), and our team lost. Again. On the way home, I had another one of those dreams about how someone would hurt me, but they were in black and white, which was strange for me, since I dream in color. Everything flashed n color, and I saw the world how it should be, just like when Queen Serenity ruled over the Silver Millennium, and how I had my prince.  
  
Everything was perfect.  
  
The next Friday, it was Halloween. Our school had a Halloween   
Spirit Day thing, and we were to dress us in some strange costume. I   
dressed up as, you guessed it, Sailor Blonde. All my friends got a kick out   
of it, mainly, those who knew I am Sailor Moon. I didn't see Andy that day,   
which was a real bumper.  
  
That whole month was quiet, until the end. I wish I could go back   
and relive it, but I can't.  
~* *~ 


	5. Epilogue - Spiral

Title: Spiral  
Chapter: Epilogue: Spiral  
Rating: PG  
Author: Melody Brooke  
Warnings: Manga Names used.. some changes.. see chart in the Author's Notes   
(previous part)  
~* *~  
Today is Thursday, November 1, 2001. I am sitting in my chair   
during band rehearsal. Practice has been canceled for today. We are playing   
my favorite song, Greensleeves. I don't see the music, all I see is Her.  
  
I can hear the music going on around me, and I know when to back   
out and when to come back in. I feel as if I'm trying to tell a story about   
the past few months. I get very emotional when we play the chorus. I see   
only Her.  
  
By now I realize that I am in another state of being, just like I   
always get when I play my music. I've only realized it recently, though.   
Around us is darkness, but it is a comforting dull black. The music swells   
as we hit the climax of the piece, my favorite melody. I reach out a hand   
while I am in this place, knowing what I am to do. She smiles.  
  
She mimics me, and we touch, palm to palm, just as the music hits a   
long high note. Put in a little vibrato. I close my eyes, like I do when we   
get to this part. I feel the wind blow my bangs. I open my eyes. She looks   
into my soul.  
  
I ask her a question with my eyes, to take care of everybody for   
me. She replies with a mental, 'I will.' She is me.  
  
I am no longer Serena Tsukino. I am still Sailor Moon. She is now   
Serena.  
  
I am now Princess Serenity of the Silver Millennium. She is dressed   
how I was, and I am now in a flowing white satin dress with silver   
embroidery. I smile and send a, 'Thank you,' and start to fall.  
  
I close my eyes one more time, and a lone tear falls. "Please take   
care of Andy for me. I shall return.." I say, as I continue on my decent.  
  
I open my eyes and giggle. Sailor Pluto is not going to like this.  
  
I reach the space where I know there is no turning back, the music   
hits the last few bars. I start to get scared, but I know that nothing can   
hurt me.  
  
Just as I hear my flute hit the last note, She disappears, and I   
hear her last thought. 'What am I going to do?'  
  
I smile once more, then shut my eyes. Everything swirls into a long   
tunnel, and I am at the mouth of it. I am pulled backwards, towards my   
destiny.  
  
"Andy. ." I said aloud, "I will always love you. ." The whole world   
crumbles beneath me, and I am sent in a long spiral.  
~* *~  
  
Well, that's it for this part. If you want, I can write a sequel to this   
one. I told you it was short.  
  
Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this.  
  
Some interesting notes:  
  
*When Melvin comes in, it is not the Melvin that you all know, ya know, the   
geeky, spiral glasses kid. It is someone else that has the different name.  
  
*The punch was spiked, and it was one of Serena's friends from middle   
school that pulled off that prank.  
  
*I dressed up as Sailor Blonde of Halloween. It's a running gag that I had   
to put in. It's too tempting!  
  
Once again, please tell me what you think. I really want to write a sequel,   
but it'd be much longer than this one, but I need some feedback.  
  
Any questions? E-mail me at CelticRoseGrrl@aol.com. Thanks!  
  
Forever and ever,  
Melody Brooke 


End file.
